


A Healing Touch

by Nymph (Treekianthia)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Healing, Inspired by Fanart, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Nymph
Summary: When Dimitri is injured, Mercedes is there to be the gentle touch he needs.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 13





	A Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful piece of art: https://twitter.com/Knowelspole/status/1301016532684861440?s=20

“Dimitri… Dimitri…?”

Mercedes walked down the dark hall, calling the prince’s name over and over. It was a moonless night, and they had just barely returned from the latest battle on Empire soil. Normally after each victory, Dimitri would hide himself away within the shadows of the cathedral, but today, he was nowhere to be found. Those who saw him leaving the battlefield had claimed he had been injured, causing Mercedes to worry. She was hoping to find him in order to heal him before his wounds became infected.

“Dimitri, please, where are you?” Mercedes called out into the darkness. Unsurprisingly, there was no response, and she was left to keep wandering the dorms. After searching everywhere else in the monastery, the former dorm rooms were the last place she had decided to look. She didn’t think Dimitri had any reason to be there, but she was hoping she’d finally find him.

Her steps echoed down the long hall, giving the atmosphere an almost ghostly feel. She wasn’t normally afraid of ghosts, but the feeling in the air made her shiver. There was something about it that made her feel she wasn’t alone, and she hoped that meant Dimitri was nearby. If he was, however, he was being completely silent. He probably was trying to be left alone, as he normally wanted to be.

“Dimitri, I just want to help you…” Mercedes said as she came to a full stop. Outside the windows, she could see the lights of the dining hall as her comrades celebrated their victory. It was dim from the distance, but it was enough for her to be able to see the floor in front of her. It was then she noticed the trail of blood leading towards one of the doors. Her heart sank.

Quickly following the trail, Mercedes found herself outside of the room Dimitri had used to call his own. Now that all he did was stand at the cathedral and talk of the ghosts that haunted him, he did not normally use it. Mercedes, however, had kept it in good shape in case he returned to his senses and needed to rest. Of course, him using it to hide away while injured wasn’t the situation she had hoped for. She placed her hands on the doors leading into the room.

“I’m coming in…” Mercedes calmly announced as she pushed the doors open. As soon as she did so, a horrible stench overwhelmed her senses. It smelled of rust and iron: the exact smell of blood on the battlefield. There had to be a horrible amount of blood for the smell to be so strong, and Mercedes felt her stomach drop

“What do you want…?” a deep voice asked from the darkness. It was hoarse and almost weak, but there was no doubt that it belonged to Dimitri. He sounded like he was in pain.

“I’ve come to heal you, Dimitri…” Mercedes said as she stepped further into the room. The smell was still strong, but she was trying her best to ignore it. She could see something shift in the darkness.

“I need no healing…” Dimitri said as he tried to stand on his own. There was barely any light in the room, but Mercedes could still make out the blood on his face. What she couldn’t tell was if it was his own or that of an enemy he had slain.

“Dimitri, there’s blood everywhere… If you don’t let me heal you, you may get terribly sick…” the healer pointed out to the prince. She reached out for him, but he stepped back where she could not touch him.

“I am a monster… I pay for the crimes I commit…” Dimitri said before falling onto one knee from his wounds. “If this is the price, then so be it…”

Mercedes shook her head. “You’re not a monster, Dimitri. You are simply a lost soul who needs a healing touch,” she insisted. She wasn’t sure how much of her words were going to get through to him, but she had to at least try.

“Why… Does it matter to you?” the prince asked her. Mercedes went quiet for a moment, listening to only the sounds of their breathing and her beating heart.

_ Why did it matter? _ It mattered because she could still remember when Dimitri was young and brave. When he would do anything in the name of justice and help all those in need. How he would try so hard to be delicate with needlework, only to break something on accident and make her laugh. When he would smile and laugh like any other person she knew.

It mattered because that was the man she fell in love with.

Mercedes closed her eyes. “It matters… Because I care about you… More than anybody else in this world…” she admitted to him before opening her eyes again. “I just want to make sure you’re safe… Please, just let me heal you…”

It was Dimitri’s turn to be silent. He did not respond to her, and instead tried to stand again. He managed to do so, and once he was steady, he stepped closer to Mercedes. Reaching his hand out, he brushed his hand against her cheek before it fell limp to his side. Mercedes did the same to him in return, placing a hand on his left cheek. For her, however, a soft glow began to emanate from her fingers as she began to heal him.

“There, doesn’t that feel better?” she asked the prince. Dimitri nodded his head as he continued to be silent. Mercedes did not think he was in the proper mindset to process how she felt about him, but it had been enough to let her take care of his wounds.

Dimitri spoke a moment later. “Mercedes…” he began. “I care… About you too…”

Mercedes gave Dimitri a soft smile. “I’m glad, Dimitri… So from now on, let’s take care of each other, okay?” she requested. “No more hiding away where I can’t find you… And letting me heal your wounds when you’re hurt…”

Dimitri nodded again, but went back to silence. He placed his hand on top of Mercedes’ and closed his eyes as the cooling white magic healed him. There would be more to be done in order to clean him and the rest of the blood up, but for now, this was progress. Mercedes was uncertain of what the future would hold for them now, but she was willing to face the future and all that came with it. There was, however, one thing she was certain of…

She loved him unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to think that every time somebody draws a picture of Dimitri and Mercedes interacting, the ghost of rarepair hell will possess my body and make me write a fic inspired by the art.


End file.
